Mi vida como Naruto Uzumaki
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: OC muere y acaba en el cuerpo de un joven Uzumaki Naruto. Con cientos de psicopatas detras de él nuestro protagonista tendra que prosperar.
1. Chapter 1

¿Sabeis todas esas historias en las que una persona común y corriente de nuestro mundo muere y milagrosamente renace en un mundo de ficción con todos sus recuerdos intactos?

Seguramente habreís leido alguna, estoy segura de que lo habeís hecho.

Esta es la historia de mi vida. Es la historia de como una chica que solo queria vivir su vida, lo perdio todo y se vio arrastrada a un mundo lleno de caos, estupidez e ignorancia. Esta es mi historia.

Mi nombre es- o mejor dicho era Kathleen Klett. Nací el 10 de diciembre de 1989 en Munich, Alemania. Era la tercera hija del Dr. Aleksander Klett y de su esposa, la abogada Mina Klett. Tenía un hermana mayor llamado Liam y un hermana mayor llamada Daniela.

Vivi en mi pais natal hasta los 6 años cuando nos mudamos a Francia donde termine el instituto. A los 18 años en vez de estudiar medicina o derecho como se esperaba de mi me gaste todo el dinero que mis padres habían ahorrado para mi universidad viajando por el mundo. España, Italia, Grecia, Bulgaria, Rumania, Ucrania, Rusia, Kazajistan, China, Nepal, India, Tailandia, Taiwan, Japón... Durante años y años viaje por todo el mundo, haciendo amigos por todos los continentes y aprendiendo nuevas culturas todos los días.

Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. A los 25 años volvi a Francia porque mi padre había tenido un ataque al corazón, él falleció unos meses después de mi vuelta.

Todo en verdad comenzó dos años después de mi regreso a Francia.

Recuerdo cenar con mi familia, entonces vino el dolor. Senti como si miles de aujas se me estuvieran clavando en el corazón. Todo se disolvia, era como si cada segundo me estuviera alejando más y más de mi familia. Abri una vez los ojos y vi el rostro contorsionado por la preocupación de mi hermana. Los abri una segunda vez y vi a unos desconocidos alzarse encima mio. Los abri una tercera vez y vi el techo de una ambulancia. Ya no los volvi a abrir por un tiempo.

Todo era oscuridad, no había ruido ni movimiento. Solo paz y silencio.

Lo primero que recuerdo al despertar es la vista nublada de un techo blanco rígido, eso y el dolor de cabeza.

 _Siento como si me hubiera tomado un litro de vodka la noche anterior._

Mi cabeza resonaba como un tambor y mis ojos me picaban. _No recuerdo que pude haber hecho para acabar en el hospital. La cena familiar del domingo es lo último que recuerdo. Espera Kat, el dolor. ¿Qué era eso? Creo que fue un infarto. Pero soy joven y saludable... Papa tambien lo era._

Mire los azulejos azules de mal gusto de la habitacón del hospital, olí ese inconfundible ojor de la lejia y la medicina con un fuerte matiz a enfermedad e incoscientemente me relaje.

Suspire y me di cuenta del dolor de garganta, me levante de la cama y busque el cuarto de baño, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y algo entumecido. Entre en el pequeño cuarto de baño y fui directa al lavabo, abri el grifo y tome un trago de agua. Me lave las manos y la cara.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo. Mis manos estaban demasiado bronceadas y mi cuerpo demasiado pequeño. Alarmada mire el espejo y el reflejo que me devolvia la mirada no era el mío.

Tengo el pelo negro y los ojos grises, piel lechosa y mido alrededor de 1,70m. Y definitivamente soy una chica.

La persona que tenía delante era joven, yo diria que d años con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Las tres inconfundibles marcas como bigotes en las mejillas me revelaron quien era el niño que veia en el espejo.

Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Y lo más importante un personaje de ficción.

Me entro el pánico y me desmaye.

* * *

Me desperte por segunda vez, al igual que la primera algo aturdida pero a la vez más lucida, así como sola.

Una cuidosa revisión de mi cuerpo me revelo que si. Estoy en el cuerpo d años de edad Naruto Uzumaki.

Soy un niño, en un mundo de ficción. El protagonista que tiene a cientos de psicopatas de tras de él.

 _Tranquila Kat, no te asustes. Basta con mirar el lado positivo: no más cambios de humor, no puedes quedar embarazada, no más PSM._

Eso esta muy bien pero los cientos de psicopatas...

 _Callate estupida parte lógica._

Bien podriamos dejar de discutir de centrarnos en los hechos para planificar el curso de acción.

 _Bien..._

Lo primero que sé es que Kathleen Klett murió de un infarto y-

 _¡No hables de ti misma en tercera persona!_

De alguna manera acabó en el cuerpo de un joven Naruto.

Debo dejar de pensar en Naruto como una persona desconocida poque ahora mismo yo soy Naruto.

Estoy en una aldea llena de ninjas, no puedo permitir que nadie, NADIE, sepa de ¿mi vida pasada? No se como acabe aquí pero esta es mi vida ahorra y la vivire cpmo me plazca.

No sere el perdedor que fue Naruto durante sus primeros 17 años de vida. Él nunca se tomo sus estudios en serio y por eso se convirtio en el peor estudiante de su clase, pero tampoco puedo culparlo por eso. Él nunca tuvo a nadie, ni padres ni hermanos ni tutores. Nadie de quien aprender buenos modales o como tratar a los demás. Vivio una infancia siendo odiado por todos y sin saber porque, se convirtió en una persona extrovertida para llamar la atención. Él solo queria que alguien lo renconociera.

Solo de pensar en su vida siendo que la sangre mi hierve.

Tanto Minato como Kushina eran grandes ninjas y Naruto heredo su talento pero a causa de la infancia que tuvo ese talento fue desperdiciado.

Yo no cometere ese error.

Ahorra yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y os aseguro que me convertire en una leyenda.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio y un hombre de aspecto normal vestido con una bata blanca entro. Murmuro un educado "Buenos días Uzumaki-san." El japones no es uno de mis mejores idiomas pero entendi cada palabra.

"Buenos dias." Respondi de forma educada. "¿Podria decirme por qué estoy aqui?" Pregunte timidamente.

"Unos ANBUs lo encontraron inconsciente en un callejón. Usted mostraba sintomas de una ligera desnutrición asi como algunos golpes pero nada serios."

Lo mire fijamente en silencio. Note un atibismo de algo en su tono. ¿Ira? No, era más bien desabrobación ¿por mi estado? o...

Recuerdo que en el manga a Naruto lo echaron del orfanato y luego el Hokage le dio un apartamento. Pero creia que era a los 6 años no a los 3 o 4.

"¿Qué pasa ahorra?"

"Hokage-sama le dara un apartamento y un subsidio semanal."

El medic-nin que aprendi que se llama Tanaka Gin me reviso y me dijo que al dia siguiente me darian el alta. Algunas horas después vino el Hokage de visita.

Al principio estaba bastante desconfiada del hombre pero pronto me di cuenta de porque todos le quieren tanto. Al final de su visita yo ya lo estaba abordando como "jiji". Tambien reuni algo de información, estamos a 12 de Febrero y tengo 3 años, me echaron del orfanato el 20 de Enero y desde entonces vivi en las calles.

Pequeños flashback de la vida del Naruto original me abordaron en la noche. Aprendi que en el orfanato el vivia bastante aislado de los otros niños pero no era tan descuidado. Tenía 3 comidas diarias, una cama caliente, ropa y por suerte unos niños mayores le enseñaron a leer y escribir a él y a otro niños. Así no resultara tan extraño que sepa leer y escribir.

A la mañana siguiente jiji me acompaño hasta mi nuevo hogar. Antes de salir del hospital Gin vino a despedirme y para mi sorpresa me dio un abrazo y me hizo prometer que tendria cuidado.

En el camino a mi apartamento memorize las calles y cuando mire el monumento Hokage le pregunto a jiji quienes eran. Yo ya lo sabía pero tenía curiosidad por que me diria.

Él para mi sorpresa me conto una versión resumida sobre como Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha pusieron fin a la enemistad de sus clanes y fundaron Konoha. Me dijo un poco sobre cada Hokage. Cuando llego a Minato vi como sus ojos se ensombrecian.

"¿Qué le hizó tan famoso al Yondaime?" Le pregunte con mi voz infantil y curiosa.

"Minato Namikaze fue uno de los ninjas más famoso de nuestra aldea. Se hizo muy conocido en la Tercera Guerra Mundial por sus dos jutsus: El Hirashin y el Rasengan. El Hirashin le dio el apodo del "Destello Amarillo". Minato murio venciendo al Kyubi cuando este ataco la aldea hace 3 años."

"¿Qué es el Kyubi?" Le pregunto inocentemente.

"Es un Biju." Antes de que le preguntara que es un biju el continuo. "Los Biju son nueve gigantes criaturas que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas. Kyubi es- era el más poderoso de ellos."

"¿Cuales son los otros?"

"Ichibi es el más débil de ellos y puede controlar la arena, tiene forma de un mapache gigante. Nibi tiene una gran velocidad y agilidad,se parece a un gran gato azul. Sanbi tiene la capacidad de crear de coral, y nadar a velocidades muy altas y se parece a una enorme tortuga. Yonbi posee una gran fuerza física y es capaz de usar el Elemento Lava, es un gorila gigante. Gobi tiene forma de caballo y delfín. Rokubi es una una babosa enorme. Nanabi es un insecto enorme. Hachibi tiene la apariencia de un toro mitad pulpo y dinalmente Kyubi es un zorro gigante." Nuestra charla termino allí, el resto del viaje lo pase miranto curioso todo a mi alrededor.

Me di cuanta de que a diferencia del manga los civiles no me odian sino más bien me miran con temor y cautela. El miedo es mejor que el odio, creo.

Mi apartamento está ubicado en la parte más alta de un edificio en Konoha, tiene una fachada algo rustica de color crema con rayones verdes, techo de color rojizo y ventanas no muy grandes. También tiene un balcón, que si más no recuerdo del manga tiene muy buenas vistas. La entrada al apartamento se encuentra de un pequeño pasillo.

Al entrar en el apartamento hay un pequeño armario importado en la pared de la derecha, supongo que es para los zapatos. Hay un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas. La de la derecha da a un cuarto de baño. El cuarto de baño tiene las paredes azules oscuras, y obviamente, todo lo debe estar en esa habitación, inodoro, lavamanos, ducha y un armario, tambien tiene una pequeña ventana con esos cristales por los que no se puede ver. La puerta de la izquierda da a la cocina.

La cocina no es demasiado grande, pero permite una buena movilidad. Es muy sencilla, el piso y parte de las paredes están laminadas en madera, y estas últimas son de un color verde claro, además, hay una ventana con marco metálico y decorada con cortinas amarillas. Del lado izquierdo de la cocina hay una planta y en la pared una repisa de madera con otras plantas. En el centro de la cocina hay un comedor de madera con un mantel blanco y acompañado de una silla. Del lado derecho de la cocina, están el frigorifico, un ventilador, la estufa y otros aparatos electronicos como una lavadora y miroondas. Los armarios y la nevera estan abastecidos con comida.

Por último la puerta del fondo da al dormitorio. La habitación tiene buen tamaño, el piso esta laminado en madera al igual que el techo, y de este último cuelga una lámpara de color azul. Las paredes son de un color verde crema, y la parte baja de las mismas, esta forrada en madera. La cama esta en una esquina y tiene una ventana de marco metálico decorada con persianas encima. Al lado de la cama hay una mesa de noche. Al otro lado de la habitacón hay un armario. En los pies de la cama hay una puerta que da al balcón y en otro lado de la habitación hay un escritorio y unas estanterias con algun que otro libro y pergamino.

"Esto es todo Naruto-kun." Jiji me da mi primer subsidio y se despide.

El subsidio es de 500 Ryo que equivale a unos 50 Euros. El alquiler del apartamento ya lo paga él o al menos eso dijo pero yo se que este apartamento pertenecia a Minato cuando el era genin.

Lo primero es apuntar todo lo que se sobre la serie.

En el primer cajón del escritorio encontre algunos cuadernos en blanco y material de escritura.

Me paso las siguientes horas escribiendo todo lo que se de la serie en un idioma que he creado por aburrimiento en mi última vida. Lo llame el idioma Klett y es una mezcla de aleman, frances, ingles y ruso. A menos que sepas leer en 2 de esos idiomas te sera imposible entender nada.

Alrededor de las doce y media del mediodia tome un descanso y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer.

En un cajón había un libro de cocina para principiantes.

Me prepare una sopa de primer plato y un filete con ensalada de segunto. De postre me tome una manzana.

A las dos ya había comido y recogido todo. Volvi a terminar mi tarea auto-designada.

Después de dos horas termine. Complete todo el cuaderno, lo puse en una de las estanterias. Tal y como dice el dicho el mejor lugar para esconder algo es a plena vista. De paso revise los libros y pergaminos.

Algunos iban de las materias basicas que enseñan en la escuela: Historia, matematicas, geografía, lengua y literatura... Otros de anatomía basica, algunos de ficción.

Uno de los pergaminos esplica lo que es el chakra y como acceder a él.

Decidi leerlo cuidadosamente, después puse la teoria en practica.

Me sente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y me puse a meditar que por cierto es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Este cuerpo esta literalmente rebosante de energía y quedarme quieto es casi doloroso.

Inspirar, expirar. Despejar la mente. No pensar en nada, volverme uno com mi entorno. Inspirar. Expirar.

Existir como parte de un todo. Inspirar. Expirar. Después de un tiempo desconocido senti algo.

El chakra es algo difícil de describir. Es como algo cálido que te recorre todo el cuerpo. Pero no es solo cálido es a la vez el calor del abrazo de una madre así como el de la mezcla de adrenalina y cafeína.

Como dije; difícil de describir.

Cuando abró los ojos veo que ya casi es de noche. Me levanto del suelo y enciendo la luz. Miro el reloj y veo lo tarde que es. Voy a la cocina y me preparo la cena, cansada por todas las emociones del día me preparo un ramen instantaneo.

Hay muchas teorias en fanfics que dicen que Naruto solo come ramen porque es el único alimento que se puede permitir.

Error. Estan todos equivocados.

El ramen es sin duda la comida más deliciosa que he probado alguna vez. En mi otra vida comí ramen alguna que otra vez pero no me sabía tan bien.

Tal vez es porque estas son las papilas gustativas de Uzumaki Naruto y no las de Kathleen Klett.

Después de comer mi tercer bol de ramen fui al baño y me di una ducha. Es sorprendentemente fácil acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo. Depués de la ducha me vesti con un pijama azul y me fui a la cama.

Esa noche me dormi llorando por la vida que perdi.

* * *

Me desperte a las 7 menos 12 minutos de la mañana.

Después de cambiarme, hacer la cama y desayunar me sente en mi escritorio y saque una hoja.

 **Objetivos del día:**

 **-Recopilar más información.**

 **-Explorar la aldea.**

Con esos dos objetivos sali de mi apartamento y pasé por la aldea. Los aldeanos me miran con desconfianza, cautela y temor. Suspire para mis adentros e hize mi mejor intento en ignorarles.

Al parecer hacer amigos no sera nada facil.

Sonrio irronicamente. Hacer amigos no es mi objetivo primordial en esta vida. Sobrevivir si que lo es. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Con eso en mente ignore a la población civil.

En mi exploracón pase por el parque local, el sonido de las risas de los niños llegaron a mis oidos. Mira con mis brillantes ojos azules la multitud. Vi a los niños jugar sin preocupacón alguna. Al principio nadie se fijo en mi pero entonces una mujer me señalo y murmuros llegaron a mis oidos.

Tsk.

Seguí mi camino. En mi paseo localize las áreas principales de la aldea y vi los compuestos de algunos clanes.

Fue al mediodia cuando lo vi.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Sonriendo entre en el local y me sente en una silla. El cocinero me miro sonriente y pregunto:

"¿Qué desea comer joven?" En el manga Naruto tenía una buena relación con la familia Ichiraku así que no me sorprendio demasiado su amabilidad.

"Umm un miso ramen por favor." Pedi educadamente.

Dejenme decirle que Naruto tenía razón: Ichiraku Ramen hace el mejor ramen.

Despues de comerme 4 bols me fui con la tripa llena y la cartera algo más ligera. Teuchi me hizo un descuento del 40%. Él cree que no me di cuenta pero no soy cualquier niño de 3 años.

Subi al monumento Hokage y mire la aldea, las vistas son increibles. Me quede encima de la cabeza de Minato por un rato.

 _Necesito más información sobre la aldea y sobre este mundo. Se cosas de la serie pero no seran suficientes si quiero prosperar en esta vida, a pesar de las circunstancias esta es mi oportunidad de una nueva vida. Objetivo: La Biblioteca._

Encontre la Biblioteca Pública y entre. No puedo acceder a la sección ninja pero aún asi encontre muchos libros interesantes. Me pase toda la tarde leyendo libros de historia, política...

El bibliotecario parece no temerme o odiarme lo que es bueno y me hize un carnet. Cogi 2 libros de política, 1 de historia y otro que habla de los clanes de Konoha.

Cuando volvi a casa estaba anocheciendo.

Después de cenar empecé a practicar el primer ejercicio de contro del chakra que se. Cuando estaba en el parque cogi varias hojas. No pare hasta que pude pegar una hja en mi frente.

Varias horas más tarde me dormi con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Esa noche dormi como un tronco. Mi alarma sono a las 6:30. Es una lata despertarse tan temprano pero sé que los chunin se despiertan a las 6:00, aunque me cueste es mejor que me acustumbre desde ya a levantarme temprano.

Me levante de la cama y me estire como un gato.

"B´nos dias Konoha." Murmure adormido. Fui al baño como un zombi y me lave la cara. Después de vaciar la vejiga me lave las manos y fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

Desayuno americano: Huevos fritos y beacón acompañado de un vaso de leche y uno de zumo así como una pieza de fruta.

A los doce años Naruto media alrededor de 1,45m. Era muy bajito y todo porque se pasó la vida comiendo solo ramen, el ramen es una comida deliciosa pero no contiene todas las vitaminas, nutrientes y proteinas que necesita un niño en crecimiento. Recuerdo que yo en mi otra vida media 1,56m a esa edad, y eso que era un chica.

Después de desayunar, hacer la cama y limpiar un poco mi apartamento me sente en mi escritorio con un lapiz en la mano y una oja delante.

Tengo que crearme un horario, acostumbrarme a una rutina y lo más importante empezar mi entrenamiento ninja ya. Se que solo tengo tres años pero Kakashi se gradúo de la Academia a los cinco así que teniendo eso en cuenta no es tan temprano para empezar a entrenar.

Se que tengo potencial, eso y unas reservas de chakra casi infinitas a mi disposición.

Lo primero es ponerme en forma.

Mejorar mi condición fisica es primordial. Empezare corriendo 30 minutos por la mañana, seguido de cinco series de 10 abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones de brazos. Después de completar la rutina de condicionamiento fisico me tomare un descanso y luego empezare a practicar mi control del chakra.

Después almorzare e ire a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta las cinco. A las cinco repetire la rutina de condicionamiento fisico e ire a casa a ducharme, cenar y estudiar un poco más.

Cada día añadire más dificultad. Mi primer objetivo es llegar a poder correr 3 h seguidas a un buen ritmo sin parrarme y poder sostener 20 hojas durante 10 minutos.

Las proximas semanas pasaron entrenando y estudiando. Entre descansos segui esplorando la aldea. Despues de 5 días hize mi primera visita al mercado. Los civiles no trataron de venderme frutas podridas o comida pasada pero cuando estaba en sus tiendas se portaban como si fuera cuestión de tiempo que una bomba estallara. Ni que decir que hice mis compras lo más rapito posible y me marche. Segui llendo a Ichiraku Ramen dos o tres veces por semana. Durante mis paseos por la aldea vi a algunos personajes importantes del manga como Kurenai, Itachi y para mi horror Gai.

Enserio ese tipo me da escalofrios. Ese mono verde es horrible, más incluso que el mono naranja de Naruto. Pobre Kakashi, tener que aguantarlo como su eterno rival. Aunque... Retiro lo dicho Kakashi se lo merece. Minato fue su sensei, el y Kushina lo tratarón como un miembro más de la familia y el muy desgraciado no hizo nada por su hijo. Durante sus primeros doce años de vida lo ignoro, luego cuando se convirtio en su jonin-sensei no le enseño nada más que un ejercicio de control del chakra y tres años después la manipulación elemental.

"Maldito bastardo." Murmure mientras daba mi tercera vuelta a la aldea corriendo.

Para mi sorpresa solo tarde 8 días para alcanzar mi primer objetivo. En verdad no exageraban en el manga cuando decian que la resistencia de Naruto era monstruosa.

Aproveche eso a mi favor e incremente mi entrenamiento fisico a nivel Gai (aka: monstruoso). Es agotador pero merece la pena. Para mejorar mi agilidad y reflejos empecé a correr en el bosque. Ni que decir que al principio tropezaba, mucho, pero poco a poco mi agilidad y mis reflejos iban mejorando. No puedo estar más agradecido por tener a Kurama sellado en mi interior, el factor de curacción me viene de perlas después de un duro día de entrenamiento.

Tambien empece a entrenar mi sigilo así como mi habilidad poniendo trampas.

¿Cómo? Adivina~

Sip bromas.

Pero a diferencia del Naruto original yo tuve mucho cuidado de no revelar mi identidad.

Al principio mis objetivos eran civiles pero conforme adquiria más experiencia empece a tirar bromas a algunos ninjas.

A mediados de marzo empecé a practicar el árbol-caminar. No era algo fácil y tarde una semana para llegar a la cima de un árbol. Allí fue cuando paso.

"¡Lo hice!" Estaba feliz, mi duro entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar me di cuenta de algo.

"Puedo subir pero... ¿bajar?..." Mire los 12 metros que me separan del suelo y empecé a marearme.

"Ok, Naruto. Calmate son solo 12 metros. Una altura de la que cualquier ninja puede saltar... Tambien una altura de la que si caes mal te puedes romper el cuello..."

No se cuanto tiempo me quede en la cima del árbol pero cuando empezó a anochecer me di cuenta de que no tenía más opción que bajar.

"Despacio." Susurre. Poco a poco fui bajando pero cuando me faltaban tres metros la camiseta se me quedo enganchada en una rama y me asuste un poco.

¿El resultado?

Me cai.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el suelo. El brazo empezó a dolerme y cuando mire mi muñeca izquierda me di cuenta de qué tenía un esguince.

Sin más opción fui al hospital.

Entre por la puerta de urgencias y fui al mostrador. Una enfermera vino corriendo hacia mi.

"¿Qué te ha pasado pequeño?" Me pregunto mientras se arrdillaba a mi nivel.

"Sniff... me cai...sniff" El llanto era falso pero ella no se dio cuenta y me llevo a una sala para examinarme.

"Sientate en la camilla enseguida viene un medico a atenderte pequeño." Asenti timidamente.

Unos minutos después una persona familiar entro en la sala.

"¡Naruto!" Tanaka Gin, el medico que me atendio la última vez que estuve aquí.

Él se apresuro a mi lado, la enfermera detras suyo.

"¿Qué paso?" Me pregunto mientras me examinaba.

"Me cai...sniff... de un árbol...sniff" Grandes lagrimas caian de mis ojos. La enfermera me tranquilizo mientras Gin me revisaba con un jutsu medico.

Cuando vi una energía verdosa cubrir sus manos le pregunto que era.

"Este es un jutsu medico llamado Shosen Jutsu, sirve para accelerar la reparación de los huesos." Un brillo emocionado apareció en sus ojos como empezó a expliacar la teoria detras del jutsu. Yo escuche atentamente memorizando cada palabra, note que la enfermera parecia algo exesperada.

"Sensei no agobie a Naruto-kun con sus obsesiones."

"Aa gomen gomen Naruto. Cuando se trata de mi profesión tiendo a emcionarme de más." Gin se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza timidamente.

Asenti distraidamente y mire a la enfermera.

"Ano sa enfermera-san..."

"Mi nombre es Tanaka Jun Naruto-kun." Ella me interumpio.

"¿Tanaka? ¿Cómo Gin-sensei?" Pregunte curioso.

"Ella es mi sobrina." Dijo sensei.

"Aa."

"¿Qué querias preguntarme Naruto-kun?"

"Ah claro casi se me olivida." Me rasque la barbilla timidamente e ignore el ("No te muevas") de Gin. " Me preguntaba... Bueno no pareces tener más de 14 años y..."

"Quieres saber como es que trabajo en el hospital siendo tan joven." Ella afirmo y yo asenti con la cabeza. "Empecé a trabajar en el hospital cuando aún estaba en la Academia, mi objetivo es convertirme en una ninja medico como Gin-ojisan."

"Aa."

Sakura no empezó a entrenar como una ninja medico hasta los trece años y después de dos años y medio era una medic-nin cualificada. Me parece raro teniendo en cuenta que hay personas como Jun que trabajan durante años para ello. Puede que sea porque Sakura es especialmente dotada en dicho área ¿o sera por enchufe por ser la aluma de la mejor medico del mundo? No se solo el tiempo lo dira.

"Ya esta." Mire a Gin y vi que había terminado.

Mi mano derecha estaba envuelta en vendas y mis otros rasguños estaban idos.

"Durante la proxima semana debes tener mucho cuidado y no forzar tu mano." El fue a uno de los armarios de la habitación y saco unas cajas de medicina.

"Tomate dos de estas pastillas todos los días. Una despues de desayunar y otra después de cenar." El metio el medicamento en una blsa y me la dio. "Son para el dolor." Me aclaro la pregunta no formulada.

"¿Durante cuanto tiempo tengo que tomarlas?"

"Tres o cuatro días es lo normal." Me dijo Jun.

Antes de salir de la sala Jun de dio un caramelo por haberme portado tan bien.

Cuando estabamos caminando por uno de los pasillos hacia la salida una alarma sono y tanto Gin como Jun corrieron hacia una de las habitaciones. Yo por curiosidad los segui.

Habitación 54.

Uchiha Kakeru.

"Esta muerto." Oí decir a uno de los medic-nin de la habitación minutos después.

Me hize a un lado como las personas empezarón a salir de la habitación. Cuando Jun salió le pregunte que pasaba. Ella me dijo que Kakeru era un chunin y que su última misión se complico y todos sus compañeros de equipo murieron.

Jun se fue cuando otra enfermera la llamo, antes de salir fui al baño. Después de salir del baño volvi a pasar por la habitación de Kakeru y me pico la curiosidad. Cuando comprobe que no había nadie me cole dentro. El cuerpo ya no estaba, asumi que lo llevaron a la morgue. Mire la habitación, no era muy diferente de la habitación en la que me quede cuando estuve ingresado.

Abri el armario y vi algo que me llamo la atención.

Una mochila.

La saque y la puse sobre la mesa. Saque lo que tenia dentro.

Unas mudas de ropa limpia. Unos pergaminos. Unas raciones de comida. Y algunos cacharos.

Me lleve los pergaminos y deje todo lo demás. Sali de la habitación sin dejar pruebas de mi estancia. Una de las cosas que aprendi gastando bromas es a nunca dejar nada en el escenario del crimen que pueda inculparme.

Sali del hospital caminando tranquilamente. Ya era de noche, yo diria que son las ocho y media, tal vez las nueve.

Una vez que entre en mi apartamento cerre la puerta con llave y fui a mi habitación y deje la bolsa en uno de los armarios. Me quite la ropa sucia y la puse en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Fui al baño y me di una ducha con cuidado de no mojar los vendajes. Me quede mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Durante los últimos meses había crecido un par de centimetros, mi cuerpo estaba mucha más tonificado aunque la grasa de bebe no se iria en un par de años. Mi pelo había crecido y casi me llega hasta el cuello.

"¿Tal vez deberia cortarmelo?" Me pregunte.

Sali del baño y fui a mi habitación. Me puse unos pantalones de pijama negros y una camiseta blanca. Después de cenar un tazón de ramen fui a mi habitación. Baje las persianas y corri las cortinas. Saque la bolsa del armario y puse las medicinas sobre la cama y deje los pergaminos en el suelo.

Hay cinco pergaminos.

Cogi el primero. Tiene el kanji Katon, es fácil de suponer que contiene algun jutsu del Elemento Fuego. Lo abri y vi que tiene cuatro sellos de almacenamiento. Canalize un poco de chakra en el primero y apareció otro pergamino.

Lo abrí y vi que contenía el jutsu **Katon: Endan**. Es un jutsu de rango: C y del tipo ofensivo; corto o medio alcance.

Los otros tres sellos contienen otros tres jutsus Katon. Los abri y vi que eran el **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** , **Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu** y el **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu**.

Tres jutsus Katon de rango C y uno de B.

Sonrei ante mi suerte. Volvi a sellarlos en el pergamino original y cogi el otro pergamino. Este tiene el kanji Armas, lo abri y al igual que el otro tiene varios sellos de almacenamiento.

Shurikens, kunais, senbos, dos kodachi, alambre ninja y fuma shurikens.

No se cuantos Shurikens, kunais o senbos hay pero me seran muy útiles.

El tercer pergamino tiene un jutsu Futon de rango C: **Fūton: Repusshō**.

El cuarto pergamino tiene los pergaminos para principiantes de un estilo de Taijutsu llamado: Kōgi no arashi (Tormenta de Fuego). El estilo se basa en la velocidad, agilidad y golpes rapidos y precisos en partes vitales del cuerpo.

A partir de mañana empezare a practicarlo.

El último pergamino es literalmente una mina de oro.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Mi enorme y malvada sonrisa asustaria hasta al más valiente de los ninjas.

Horas más tardes me encuentro tumbado en mi cama mirando el techo.

 _¿Deberia de sentirme mal por rubarle a un muerto?_

Me gire de lado.

 _Nah. Es un Uchiha, ese clan esta lleno de ladrones._

Obito y Madara son los responsables de la muerte de mis padres en esta vida y de muchas otras personas. Obito es quien controla a Yagura, él es el culpable de la guerra civil en Mizu no Kuni. Es culpable de la muerte de Yahiko y de que Nagato perdiera el camino.

No, no me siento mal por robarle a un ladron.

 _Tal y como dice el dicho: Ladrón que le roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón._

Cuando Itachi maté a todo su clan me colare en el compuesto y me llevare todo lo que pueda: jutsus, dinero, armas...

 _Al fin y al cabo ese clan de ladrones me lo debe._

Estoy en un mundo en el que matar no es ilegal, tengo a muchos individuos fuertes detras de mi.

 _Hare lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y prosperar. Matar y robar no es algo por lo que me daba sentir mal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el capitulo dos, ya no puedo escribir tanto porque el teclado de mi portatil esta hecho una mierda y no hay dinero para un portatil nuevo, actualizare cuando pueda.**

 **Dejadme vuestras opiniones y dadme algunas ideas para el fuinjutsu.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperte a la misma hora de siempre, me levante de la cama y bosteze exageradamente.

"Hecho de menos dormir hasta el medio día." Murmure mientras caminaba hasta el baño. Me lave la cara e hice mis necesidades. Después de tomarme un vaso de leche y comerme unas fresas me tome mi pastilla y fui a mi habitación a vestirme para el día.

Es primavera y el clima es bastante cálido así que me puse unos pantalones cortos verdes y una camiseta de mangas largas con las mangas negras y el resto gris.

Por el momento tengo los pergaminos que robe ayer escondidos en mi armario, no es el mejor escondite pero es lo que hay por el momento. Tengo que encontrar un lugar en mi casa en el que esconder las cosas valiosas.

 _Me preocupare por eso más tarde._

Me puse unas chanclas negras y salí a dar un paseo.

El pueblo esta muy tranquilo, es temprano y la mayor parte de las tiendas aún no han abierto.

Di vueltas por el pueblo sin rumbo durante las proximás horas. Mi vida durante el último mes y medio ha constintido principalmente en entrenar y estudiar, ya que no puedo hacer lo primero por mi lesión y no me apetece estudiar no tengo nada que hacer.

Mi paseo me sirvio para estirar las piernas y obtener algo de valiosa información.

 _Konoha y Kumo estan trabajando en una alianza y según los chismoreos de las marrujas un emisario de Kumo llegara a Konoha a finales de agosto._

Interesante, muy interesante.

El intento de secuestro a Hinata y la muerte del padre de Neji.

Me rasque la parte posterior de la cabeza indeciso.

 _Tengo tres años, no hay nada que pueda hacer sin llamar innecesariamente la atención sobre mi._

Es la pura verdad.

¿Cómo podria explicar como se que Kumo pretende secuestrar a un Hyūga?

 _Podría decir que mi hada madrina me lo dijo._

Me reí de mi propia broma. Las personas a mi alrededor me miraron un poco raro pero los ignore.

 _Si hay algo en lo que me he vuelto un experto durante los últimos meses en ignorar las reacciones de los civiles hacia mi._

Mejor que piensen que estoy loco que que soy la reencarnación humana de Kyubi o Kyubi en forma humana.

Antes de volver a casa pase por el mercado. El frutero se me quedo mirando con la típica mezcla de temor y cautela pero al menos ya no con desconfianza.

 _Preogreso. Poco pero el progreso es el progreso._

Llegara el día en el que todos me traten como a uno más, eso o como el heroe en el que Naruto se convertira.

 _Y yo tambien. Después de todo yo soy Naruto._

Sonrei ligeramente.

"¿Qué desea Uzumaki-san?"

"Deme medio kilo de fresas, 100gr de arandanos y 300gr de patatas." Hize mi comando.

Como dije anteriormente eso de que a Naruto le daban alimentos podridos y que le cobraban el doble o el triple es mentira.

A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia mi nadie ha tratado de timarme.

Después de la fruteria pase por la carniceria y compre unas alitas de pollo. Cuando llegue a casa eran las diez y media. Guarde mi compra y fui a mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que antes de irme se me olvido hacer la cama y ordenar un poco.

 _Ya que no tengo nada que hacer podria limpiar a fondo por una vez._

Claro desde que me mude no he hecho ni una sola limpieza general.

"Yosh a partir de hoy una vez al mes hare una limpieza general."

Empecé con la cocina. Mientras limpiaba cantaba canciones de mi otra vida.

 _"Era tan dura_

 _Como la piedra de mi mechero_

 _Me asaltan dudas_

 _De si te quiero_

 _Eres tan fría como el agua_

 _que baja libre de la montaña._

 _Y no lo entiendo_

 _Fue tan efímero_

 _el caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón_

 _Y pido al cielo que sepa comprender_

 _Estos ataques de celos_

 _Que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver._

 _Le pido a la luna_

 _Que alumbre tu vida_

 _Que la mía ya hace tiempo que ya está encendida._

 _Que lo que me cuesta_

 _Querer sólo al rato_

 _Mejor no te quiero será más barato_

 _Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado._

 _Tocando pa' inglés siempre desafinado._

 _Eres tan tenue_

 _Como la luz que alumbra en mi vida_

 _La más madura fruta prohibida_

 _Tan diferente_

 _Y pareciera_

 _A la tormenta que se llevó mi vida"_

Horas después mi cocina y mi habitación estaban relucientes. Cuando estaba acabando con el baño note algo raro en una pared, en uno de los azulejos para precisar. A primera vista parecia normal pero al examinarlo de cerca note que es ligeramente diferente a los otros.

La diferencia es tan pequeña que si no estuvieras buscando cuidadosamente de cerca no te darias cuenta.

¿Por qué estaba analizando los azulejos de mi cuarto de baño?

Por puro aburrimiento.

Ahora que mi curiosidad esta en su punto más alto tengo que saber que misterio oculta ese azulejo.

Después de varios minutos no encontre nada y dado que estoy un poco irritado hize lo primero que se me ocurrio: canalize chakra en el azulejo.

Nada, no paso absolutamente nada.

Aún más frustrada golpé con el puño el azulejo, canalize chakra en la mano para darle más potencia al golpe.

Me raspe un poco los nudillos pero el maldito azulejo sigue intacto.

 _¡Moriras azulejo endemoniado!_

Cuando estaba apunto de ir a coger una roca o algo para destruirlo el azulejo se desprendio un poco y se abrió como una caja fuerte.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Dentro de ¿el armario secreto de mi baño? Raro, lo sé.

Como decia dentro el espacio era mayor de lo que esperaba, un metro cuadrado diria yo.

Allí encontre un tesoro oculto.

Libros, cuadernos, una caja de zapatos, pergaminos y un hite-ate.

Saque uno de los cuadernos.

 **Diario de Namikaze Minato Vol 2.**

"¡¿Qué?!" No pude evitar gritar.

Sabia que este apartamento pertenecia a mi padre pero no me esperaba encontrar nada suyo.

 _Ayer me hize con esos pergaminos y hoy encuentro esto..._

O la suerte de Uzumaki Naruto es casi divina o... No se que más podria ser.

Saque todo de la caja fuerte e hice un inventario.

5 diarios, una caja de zapatos, un hite-ate de Konoha, 4 pergaminos marcados de 1 a 4, uno con el kanji Fuinjutsu, uno con el kanji Ropa y otro con el kanji Ryo.

El primer diario esta escrito en kana básica pero hacia la mitad la escritura cambia a kanji.

 _Minato debió de empezar a relatar su vida cuando aprendió a leer y escribir, a los cuatro años. Él mismo lo dice en la primera página._

 **Diario de Namikaze Minato Vol 1.**

 **Pág 1:**

 **¡Hola! Me llamo Namikaze Minato y tengo cuatro años.**

 **Hoy Kenichi ni-chan empezó a enseñarme a leer y a escribir y yo decidí escribir un diario porque he visto que Aoko onee-chan hacerlo y pensé que seria guay que cuando sea mayor vuelva a leerlo y acordarme de estos días.**

 **Por cierto cuando sea mayor me convertire en el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, el Hokage.**

 **Namikaze Minato futuro Yondaime Hokage.**

Los diarios valen su peso en oro, si cualquier shinobi supiera de su existencia...

 _La vida del Yondaime Hokage relatada desde su punto de vista._

Mejor me guardo esta información para mi.

Deje los diarios de lado y cogí el pergamino con el kanji 1.

Dentro habían varios sellos de almacenamiento. Abri el primer sello.

 _Matemáticas._

Este libro enseña lo mismo que los libros de mates de primaria: sumar y restar, multiplicar y dividir.

En el siguiente sello hay un libro de Historia & Geografía y en el siguiente uno de Lengua & Literatura y en el siguiente uno de...

 _¡Eso es! Minato empezó la Academia a los seis años y se graduó a los diez. Estos libros contiene todo lo que aprendió durante esos cuatro años._

Vovi a guardar los libros y puse los cuatro pergaminos a un lado. Tal y como sospechaba en el pergamino con el kanji Fuinjutsu contiene varios libros y pergaminos sobre el Fuinjutsu.

 _Fūinjutsu (_ _封印術_ _, Técnicas de Sellado) son un tipo de jutsu en el cual una o varias personas son capaces de sellar o almacenar seres vivos, chakra u objetos en pergaminos, personas o cualquier otro medio de almacenaje._

 _El Fuinjutsu tiene 30 niveles:_

 _1 a 10: Nivel Básico o principiante._

 _11 a 20: Nivel Intermedio._

 _21 a 30: Nivel avanzado._

 _Una vez alcanzado el nivel 30 se puede llamar a sí mismo Maestro en Fuinjutsu._

Minato alcanzo la maestria a los 17 años y Kushina a los 14.

 _No es tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que los Uzumaki literalmente llevamos el Fuinjitsu en la sangre._

Deje el Fuinjutsu de lado y mire el pergamino con el kanji ropa. Esta clasificada por edad, desde los 6 años a los 15 que es cuando Minato se convirtio en un jonin y se mudo a otro apartamento más grande.

La ropa esta en buen estado y me vendra muy bien, el dinero que en otro caso tendria que gastar en ropa podre ahorrarlo para emergencias.

En el kanji de Ryo hay guardada una pequeña fortuna.

 _El dinero no sera un problema._

En la caja de zapatos encontre algunos albúms de fotos y algunos cacharros que para Minato debieron de significar algo.

Volvi a guardar todo en la caja fuerte y tembien metí allí los pergaminos que cogi del hospital.

El cierre y se fueron a preparar la comida.

Pelé unas patatas, las lavé y las metí en el horno junto con las alitas de pollo que compré esta mañana. Después prepare una ensalada de tomate, cebolla y pepino y la guarde en la nevera.

Mientras esperaba a que la comida estuviera hecha cogí el primer diario de Minato y me puse a leerlo.

 **Pág 98.**

 **Aoko onee-san se graduo de la Academia junto con Ken ni-chan. Sus vidas como ninjas de Konoha empiezan hoy y algo me dice que no sera una vida fácil. Claro ahora estamos en un periódo de paz, la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi acabó cuando yo tenía dos años. Se que mis padres murieron en ella y ni siquiera eran ninjas, ellos eran unos comerciantes.**

 **No me hago muchas ilusiones de que la paz dure muchos años teniendo en cuenta que desde el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y el principio de la Segunda solo pasaron 9 años.**

 **El mundo en el que vivimos es realmente triste, me gustaria poder hacer algo para cambiar las cosas pero actualmente solo soy un niño de 5 años ¿Qué podría hacer yo?**

 **Namikaze Minato.**

A las dos menos veinte el timbre de la puerta sonó. Guarde el diario en la caja fuerte y abrí la puerta.

"Hola Naruto-kun." Jiji me saludo con una sonrisa algo cansada.

"Hola jiji." Lo invite a pasar, el entro y paso a la cocina.

"Sientate jiji estas ya muy mayor y necesitas descansar." Le dije mientras ponía una tetera de agua sobre la estufa.

Jiji se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Una de las cosas que hice durante el último mes y medio es comprar otras tres sillas para la cocina, me costarn bastante dinero pero fue una buena inversión.

"No estoy tan viejo Naruto-kun." Me dijo con buen humor jiji.

"Lo que tu digas ji-chan." Dije algo condescendiente. "¿Quieres un poco de té verde?" Le pregunté. El té verde es una bebida tradicional japonesa y al parecer también lo es en este mundo.

"Claro."

Puse dos tazas sobre la mesa y serví el té.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí jiji?" Le pregunte antes de tomar un sobo de mi te. Mmm delicioso.

"¿Acaso no puede un anciano visitar a su pseudo-nieto?" Pregunto dramaticamente.

"Podria..."Tararé "Si dicho anciano no fuera el lider de su clan y el Hokage y pasara a tener tanto tiempo libre como un Hyuga sonriendo." Dice astutamente.

Jiji se rió entre dientes.

"Buena comparación Naruto-kun." Él tomó un sorbo de su té y miró mi mano vendada."He oido que has estado en el hospital recientemente."

Hice una mueca.

"No es nada." Dije distraidamente mientras jugeteaba con la taza. Él me miro expectante.

"Digamos que es más fácil subir un árbol que bajarlo."

"¿Y por qué subiste a un árbol?"

Lo mire molesto.

"¡Vamos jiji! Soy un niño de tres años y medio. Perseguir animales y subirse a los árboles por el mero gusto de hacerlo forma parte de lo que significa ser un niño."

A partir de allí la charla siguio en otra dirección. Hablamos de de todo y de nada a la vez, jiji se quedo a comer y me alabo por lo bien que cocino. Se fue a las cuatro y yo me quede solo en mi apartamento.

Esa misma tarde Jun y Gin me visitaron y trajeron la cena con ellos, cenamos, hablamos y jugamos a un par de juegos de mesa. Cuando se fueron Gin se estaba quejando de mi infalible suerte mientras Jun se reia de él. Antes de irse Gin me reviso la mano y para sorpresa de ambos estaba casi curada.

Al día siguiente reanude mi entrenamiento pero esta vez cambie mi rutina de entrenamiento combinando la mia y la de Minato (encontre la suya entre sus pertenencias).

Lo primero que aprendi fue el Kage Bunshin, hay que recordar que está tecnica es genial para accelerar el aprendizaje porque estos clones son capaces de ganar experiencia (vivir, aprender, etc.) de forma individual y luego toda esta experiencia pasa al individuo original, yo.

Los sellos necesarios para latécnica son: Carnero-Serpiente-Tigre.

Naruto la aprendio en pocas horas y yo en cierta forma me esperaba que fuera bastante fácil pero me tomo todo el día para ser capaz de realizarla.

Dado que solo tengo tres años solo soy capaz de crear dos clones y mantenerlos durante 4 horas. No me quejo porque esos clones me vienen de perlas.

Así por la mañana mande al clon 1 a estudiar mientras el clon 2 alternaba entre control del chakra o ninjutsu de bajo nivel (técnicas rango E y D).

El tiempo paso muy rapido mientras yo aprendia ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu (a disiparlos más que nada), sigilo y trampas, lanzamiento de shuriken, kunai y senbon, fuinjutsu, a cazar y distinguir entre las hierbas comestibles, venenosas y las que tienen propiedades curativas, extender mis conocimientos, parkour, acrobacias...

Jiji me siguio visitando una vez al mes, Gin y Jun tambien me visitaron un par de veces, segui llendo a Ichiraku Ramen dos o tres veces por semana.

El mes de marzo dio comienzó al de abril y este a mayo y pronto llego el mes de agosto.

Después de más de medio año en este mundo el primer evento importante del canon llego y yo no podia hacer mucho para cambiar las cosas.

Soy mucho más fuerte que cuando desperte en el hospital pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a un jonin.

En cuanto a control del chakra ya puedo caminar por el agua mientras sostengo una hoja en la frente. En ninjutsu puedo hacer el Henge y el Kawarimi asi como el Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (la bola de fuego es tan grande como un jeep pero solo puedo hacer 6 en un día antes de agotarme). En taijutsu no se en que nivel estoy pués los únicos rivales contra los que he luchado son mis clones. Hablando de ellos ahorra puedo hacer 10 clones que duren 3h, una gran mejora de cuando empecé.

Ya he aprendido todo lo que había en los pergaminos del primer y el segundo año de la Academia de Minato. Y en Fuinjutsu estoy en el nivel dos.

Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era en mi otra vida en la edad adulta pero teniendo en cuenta que vivo en un mundo en el que las personas pueden crear tsunamis y correr más rapido que un coche no es mucho.


End file.
